Star Trek: Liberty - Episode 1: Caretaker, part I
by Kyizi
Summary: What if Voyager had been destroyed at the begining of the series instead of the Maquis ship, Liberty? Who would survive and how would they cope aboard the Liberty? (AU series)
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek Liberty  
  
By Kyizi  
  
Episode 1: Caretaker, Part 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Some of these characters do not belong to me, and neither does the universe in which this story is created. The story line that this fic will take and the new characters, however, do belong to me, so please, if you wish to use them, contact me and ask first.  
  
Please note that some of this comes directly from the transcripts and that those parts do not belong to me.  
  
Rating: If you can watch Voyager, then you can read this.  
  
Category: AU  
  
Distribution: Please email if you want it, I'll likely say yes.  
  
Feedback: Always :)  
  
Email address: kyizi@hotmail.com  
  
Notes/Summary: I've had this story in my head for a long time. It's kind of a what if, and eventually I hope that some of you will join me in this little universe that I'm creating and write some of the episodes yourself.  
  
What could have happened if Voyager had been destroyed by the array in the pilot, instead of the Maquis ship, Liberty? Read and you'll see my version of WCHH.  
  
Since this universe is the same until the end of episode 2, I'm planning on taking these first two episodes (i.e. Caretaker Pt I and II) to introduce you to the characters that will be a part of this Universe. Although the series will focus on the crew as an entirety including the regulars that I have chosen to keep, these two episodes will focus only on the minor characters, as you already know what happens with the main crew.  
  
If I seem to spend more time with one crew than the other, sorry, but I'm just following the scene changes in the actual script. They spend most of their time with the Voyager crew at the start.  
  
Sources: I used the book "Pathways" by Jeri Taylor for a small portion (If you haven't read it, do – it's fantastic!) and I'd like to say a big thanks to the people that run the Lower Decks, Delta Blues and the Star Trek Dimension Projects websites, as I needed their help with the episode summaries, a lot of Voyager's minor character that will play a part in this series and the layout etc of the ship. You guys are God(esse)s! ;)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Unhappy with a new treaty, Federation colonists along the Cardassian border have banded together. Calling themselves "The Maquis", they continue to fight Cardassians. Some consider them heroes, but to the governments of the Federation and Cardassian, they are outlaws.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"I still don't trust him."  
  
"You don't trust anyone," he laughed. Smirking at her glare, Antonio shook his head and returned to his work, taking the pad she handed to him. The noises around them wouldn't allow them to forget just how much danger they were in. Suddenly, the ship shook violently, throwing them to the opposite wall, and Antonio grimaced as a few of his colleagues landed on top of him.  
  
"When we get through this, y'all need to think about losing a few pounds. Oomph." He glared at Kerris, but at the look in her eye, he didn't push the matter, after all, he figured he had deserved to be hit.  
  
"What're the shields at?" he asked, crossing immediately to the panel at the other end of the room. It was smoking slightly and the sparks didn't inspire much faith in its operational abilities.  
  
"Seventy. We're losing them fast," Kerris growled, "damn it I hate this!"  
  
Antonio sent her a reassuring smile, but didn't say anything. He stared at her bandaged hand guiltily and shook his head, turning back to his padd. He crouched down to open the panel at his feet and cursed himself again for talking her into the tennis match. Granted, if it hadn't been for the surprise attack that rocked the ship suddenly, she would not have fallen on her hand, but it still didn't make him feel any better about it. She was their pilot, and a damn good one, just what they needed to get themselves out of a mess like this, and thanks to his sudden urge for a midnight bout of tennis, they had the Vulcan manning a station on the bridge.  
  
The ship rocked suddenly and he cursed as his head hit the wall. Rubbing his forehead, he urgently set about realigning the circuits, all the while listening to the open comm. that was echoing throughout the ship.  
  
"Damage report." Chakotay's voice echoed about them.  
  
"Shields at sixty percent."  
  
"Damn it, Nye, I thought you said they were at seventy!" Antonio ran across the small room to the control panel, ignoring the icy look on Kerris' face as she attempted, with her good hand, to stabilise the environmental controls.  
  
"Well they were. I apologise for letting the Cardassians try to blow us up. Next time I'll try to make sure they miss."  
  
"Anyone ever tell you you're a charmer?"  
  
"Anyone ever tell you you're an asshole?"  
  
He smirked and winked at her, "All the time." Suddenly another blast hit and he felt himself falling, hitting the floor with a painful thud.  
  
"Shields at fifty percent."  
  
He could hear the voice twisting around him, tweaking at his ears with a wavering resonance. The hollow sound he always felt when hearing a voice over the comm. didn't help him focus the sound any easier.  
  
"Antonio!" Kerris' voice was echoing and distant at best but he tried to focus. "Tolaris, open you're God damn eyes!"  
  
Antonio tried to comply but his eyelids began to get heavier, he felt the world spinning as he heard Kerris yelling at Thomas to help him, then everything went black.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Focus, Anna, you can do this. She sighed and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, scrunching her face up in concentration. She could hear the people about her and forced herself to block out the sound. She'd always felt like an intruder in their minds, like an unwanted houseguest that wouldn't leave, and she knew that they thought it as well. She could hear I, after all.  
  
"Faye, you almost done there?"  
  
Turning to look at the Chief Engineer she gave him a wavering smile, "A- almost, I-I just need to, well, I mean, I'm almost done."  
  
The man laughed, startling her a little, "You don't need to sound so scared, Cadet, I'm not going to bite. You should be able to tell that, thought you were a mind reader."  
  
Anna smiled and looked at the ground, "Well, I try not to listen if I can help it."  
  
He laughed and crouched down beside her. "Look, I know this isn't your chosen career, but if you want to get into anything at the academy, you have to pass this. You're capable, I've read your file, just try not to be so nervous, right?"  
  
Anna smiled at him and nodded, "Right."  
  
"Now get back to work." He stood and gave her a wide smile; "The Captain wants this thing operational when she gets back."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Well, that's really none of your business, now is it, Faye." He raised his eyebrows and she nodded, but she couldn't help overhearing his parting thought. Tom Parris had better be worth all this trouble.  
  
Anna frowned as she turned back to the control panel before her, her mind occupied with the name. She knew Admiral Paris had a son called Tom, but she also knew from rumours her friend Carol liked to spread, that Tom was in jail. Shaking her head she decided it was best not to think about it. She had a habit of unintentionally picking up people's thoughts whenever they were thinking of whatever she was preoccupied with, and she hated doing it.  
  
Sighing, she focused once again on the padd in her hands, trying to get her mind to align the circuit in her head. It wasn't working, all she could see was lines and after a while, they turned into one big blur. Grunting in frustration, she dropped the padd to the floor and sat back on her feet.  
  
"Do you require some assistance?"  
  
Anna turned and looked up at him, "I-I'm sure I'll get it…eventually."  
  
The man nodded and remained silent for a moment before kneeling next to her. "I understand that your pride will not allow you to ask for help, but it is illogical not to learn from those around you."  
  
"I am not too proud to ask for help." Anna said softly. She regarded the Vulcan a little warily; she had always been uncomfortable around them. She would hear the occasional thought, but mostly it was the feelings that disconcerted her. They were there, no matter how hard they were repressed and hidden away, she could feel it. So much power was left untapped in those emotions and it unnerved her to sense it when all she was greeted with was a cool, impassive exterior.  
  
"Then why do you refuse to accept mine?"  
  
"Because I know I can do this, I might not be able to find the answer at this moment in time, but I've read about this, and I will do it on my own."  
  
"I see." The Vulcan nodded and stood.  
  
"You see what?" She asked, not liking the quirk his eyebrow had suddenly given.  
  
"I see that you wish to prove that you do not need to use your abilities to find the answer. However, it would seem that you have little choice. If you should hear it in someone's mind, it will give you the same result as asking them. Would it not be better then to simply ask first?"  
  
Anna glared at him, "I can think for myself, thank you," she said coldly, "I don't need to listen to anyone else to find the answer. It will come to me on its own."  
  
The Vulcan inclined his head and left, leaving Anna glaring at his back. She wasn't sure whom she was most angry with. The Vulcan for being so…well, Vulcan, or herself for allowing her anger to get the better of her. He was higher in the chain of command than she was, well, everyone here was. She was the Cadet that had to prove herself in order to pass her practical module and instead she was being rude to people who had already passed their exams.  
  
Sighing, she turned back to her circuit and picked up the padd. It was still a mystery to her, but she could feel an idea forming in the back of her mind. Within minutes she was smiling as she tapped the final key, realigning the deflector.  
  
"Good work." She turned and smiled at the woman she recognised as Meghan Delaney. She couldn't mistake the twins, they gave off different vibes, but she liked them both, even if Jenny did make her feel a little dull and frumpy in comparison. Meghan, although equally as beautiful, being identical, had a more relaxed manner and she felt instantly at ease with the woman.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"And don't worry about Vorik, he can be a bit of an ass, but he does mean well."  
  
"That's the Vulcan, I assume." Anna said grinning.  
  
"Yeah, he's nice enough, but most people can only take him in small doses. Don't let him get to you."  
  
"I won't." She placed the panel back in place and took Meghan's offered hand, standing again. "What are you doing down here? Stellar Cartography a little dull today?"  
  
"Needed a walk," Meghan grinned and indicated the padd in her hand. "Had to get a report from Ballard. I swear that woman would forget her head if it wasn't screwed on. She's already left for lunch, lucky for her she left this somewhere I could find it."  
  
Anna laughed and shook her head, "I've barely met her, but her reputation precedes her." Meghan smirked. "Well, I'd best head up to decks six and twelve and check everything out before I let the Chief know I'm finished."  
  
Meghan laughed, "Chief? We call him the dragon!"  
  
Anna smiled and nodded her head, neglecting to tell Meghan that he knew about the nickname and was planning on a little revenge, in the form of extra work. She and Meghan walked to the door and headed for the turbo lift.  
  
"I'm meeting Jenny, Celes and Telfer for lunch, you're welcome to join us if you like." Meghan said as she exited the lift. "We're meeting at Quark's in ten if you're due a break."  
  
"I think I get off in half an hour," Anna said, trying to remember, "I can join you then if it's all right."  
  
"'Course." Meghan smiled and winked before turning to join her sister at the end of the hall.  
  
As the turbo lift closed and began to move again, Anna smiled to herself. She had been terrified when she'd been assigned to Voyager for her work experience. She knew that it was a new ship with a new Captain, but she'd heard a lot about the Captain and she was terrified to meet her.  
  
Janeway was rumoured to be ruthless, and despite her knowledge that Carol's information was rarely from a reliable source, she couldn't stop herself from imagining being stuck on a ship with a merciless Captain and no friends. Luckily for her, things seemed to be going well, she was handling the work as best she could and she was making friends. What more could she want? No, she was feeling relaxed and was actually looking forward to her short time on Voyager.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lyndsey shook her head and laughed as she watched Harry being cornered by the Ferengi. She knew she should get up and help him, but she just found it all too amusing; Harry had to be one of the most gullible men in the universe. She took another sip of her drink and continued to watch, a little put out that her viewing came to a close when a rather handsome man came to her friends rescue.  
  
She shook her head and turned back to the others at the table. She had zoned out the minute Pablo and Ane had started to talk about the latest Velocity tournament in Vienna. Lynsey loved to play Velocity, play being the operative word. She had little patience to sit and watch unless she was studying opponent's moves, gauging people to see whether or not she should play them, figuring out strategic patterns. And even then, she usually tired of it. She preferred to be doing something.  
  
"…are you even listening?"  
  
"Huh?" Lyndsey smiled and shook her head, "Sorry, I was miles away." She placed her fork on the plate, noting that Harry and the other man had left the bar and turned back to her friends. "What were you talking about? I tuned out about twenty minutes ago."  
  
"I noticed," Pablo said, smiling, "You had that cute little smile on your face, so you were obviously paying more attention to Harry than to us."  
  
Lyndsey rolled her eyes and turned to Ane, "What were you saying?"  
  
"I was asking if you were up for a Velocity tournament when we set off. Could be fun to get some of the crew involved, might help to get everyone on friendly terms."  
  
"Well, aren't we the little motivator today." Lyndsey smirked, "Yeah, sounds like fun, count me in."  
  
"Great, now I can finally beat you."  
  
"In your dreams, Pablo. You couldn't beat me if your life depended on it."  
  
"That's only 'cause you cheat."  
  
"I do not!" Lyndsey sat up in her seat; "I have never cheated in my life…well, not with you anyway."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Pablo wiped his mouth with his napkin and placed it on the table, smiling at Lyndsey's glare. "We'd better get back to the ship. Don't know about you two, but I'm planning on getting some sleep before my shift starts."  
  
Ane grinned, "Oh, that's right, you got the graveyard shift, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, laugh it up. You know they need someone with my talent on at night. It's people like me that keep ships like that in pristine condition."  
  
"Sure it is." Lyndsey smiled, "Well, I'm actually due back on duty five minutes ago, so I think I'd really better move."  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Ane asked mockingly.  
  
Lyndsey feigned a glare and stood up. "Funny. See you later, have fun working tonight, Pablo." She smirked and walked towards the door, narrowly missing the Ferengi that had earlier detained Harry.  
  
She quickened her step, suddenly remembering that she had a report to hand in to the Delaney Sisters in Stellar Cartography. She quickly made her way to engineering and headed for her workstation, frowning when she noted that her padd was missing.  
  
"Damn it, I'm sure I left it here." She turned and began to search the area surrounding her desk, knowing all the while that it was useless. She knew she was a bit scatter brained, but she also remembered leaving the padd on the top of her station. It was definitely missing.  
  
"If you're looking for your report, I think one of the Delaney sisters took it."  
  
"They did?" she turned around.  
  
"Yeah, she was talking to the Cadet for a bit, I'm sure she had it with her."  
  
"Thanks, I was terrified I'd lost it for a moment there."  
  
The woman smiled, "No worries. I'm Aeva, Aeva Zain."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Lyndsey, Lyndsey Ballard."  
  
"Ah, the infamous Lyndsey. I'm less surprised that you lost the report now."  
  
"Hey! I think I resent that! Who told these lies about me?"  
  
Aeva smiled, "Don't worry about it. I just heard a few things on the shuttle on the way in. Harry Kim…"  
  
"You don't need to say another word, that explains it all. I'll kill him."  
  
"Yeah, well, you could always get him back."  
  
"I could, but Harry's so stiff and nervous that it'd probably kill him anyway."  
  
Aeva laughed, "He seemed all right to me."  
  
"Oh, Harry's a sweetie, love him to bits, but when it comes to work he's just a little too tense. Feels the need to have everything running perfectly, has to be in control of everything. He's just a little nervous about meeting the Captain."  
  
"Who isn't?"  
  
"True." Lyndsey smiled, "Do you mind if I ask, but are you joined?"  
  
"Yes. For about three years."  
  
Lyndsey nodded, "I've never actually met a trill who was joined before. Then again I've only ever met three. I spent a lot of my time in the countryside on Earth and Bajor when I was little, hence why I've been living it up since I went to the academy."  
  
"Ah, I see." Aeva smiled, "I'd better get back to work. I think the dragon's on his way over."  
  
"Catch you later." Lyndsey smiled and turned back to her workstation.  
  
"Ballard, so nice of you to return."  
  
She looked up and gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I was on DS9 and…"  
  
"I don't want an explanation, just get back to work. And I think Meghan Delaney would like a word when she gets back from her lunch. Something about incomplete analysis."  
  
Lyndsey groaned, "Yes Sir." Today was going to be fun.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Samantha Wildman sighed and rubbed her eyes. Her headache was overpowered only by the ache in her stomach. She had a ton of work to do on the crew bios, she wasn't feeling her best and to top it all off, the day had only just begun.  
  
The Captain had informed her of a few last minute changes to the crew, meaning that she had to get the information on the new crew from the archives as well as the reports from the doctor. She looked up as the door hissed open and tried her best to smile at Kayala as she entered.  
  
"You okay, Sam?" her friend asked, concern marking her brow.  
  
"Just feeling a little off colour. Would you mind making start with the crew manifest? There are a few new additions and I'd like to get all the information at the ready before we leave dock."  
  
"Sure, I'll get right on it, but in case you hadn't noticed, we left dock a few minutes ago." Kayala smiled and took a seat next to her. "Maybe you should go see the doctor."  
  
Sam smiled, "I'm fine, really. It's nothing that a little less stress and a little more time won't cure."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Besides, I'm sure the Doctor has more to worry about than someone who hasn't had enough sleep."  
  
"Gresk' keep you up all night?" Kayala asked wagging her eyebrows.  
  
"Kay!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Sam smiled, "Mind your own business and get back to work."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
Sam shook her head and looked back at the screen in front of her. She was looking forward to getting back out on a mission, even if there would likely be little for her to do, given the nature of it. Xenobiology rarely came in useful on seek and capture missions, but with Star Fleet you could never be sure. She usually liked to spend the time compiling crew files; something she made sure was always kept up to date.  
  
Sighing, she rubbed her stomach and sat still for a moment, giving her nausea a moment to pass. She knew that Kayala was right, she probably should go to sickbay, but she shook her head and looked back at the screen. Whatever it was, it couldn't be that bad. Sam decided to ignore it; it would likely go away on its own.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Carey grunted as he made his way through the Jeffrey's tube and back towards engineering. As much as he moaned about it, he did love getting into the bowels of the ship, as he called them. There was rarely a time when he was required to do so, but he enjoyed being able to see the inside of the ship. He liked knowing his way about.  
  
Pulling himself out of a small passage, he turned himself upright and began to climb the ladder. He knew they must have been approaching the Badlands and was determined to be back in engineering before they got there. If this group of Maquis were anything like he'd heard, then engineering would need all the help it could get.  
  
Climbing his way back through the ship he smiled, thinking of his family. He couldn't wait until he could see them again. The mission end coincided with Hunter's eighth birthday and Joe couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he realised that they were finally taking a holiday to Jakala. He'd never understand children. Hunter had been desperate to visit the city since he had done a project on Bajor in school, although Joe was sure he just liked the sound of the name. Hunter was strange like that.  
  
Smiling, he shook his head and fixed the strap of his repair kit, pulling it higher on his shoulder. No, he definitely couldn't wait.  
  
"Brace for impact."  
  
The Captain's voice echoed in the empty space around him and he quickened his pace, determined not to be on the ladder when they hit whatever they were heading for. As he was nearing the top the ship shook suddenly and he cried out in surprise as his foot slipped off the rung. Swaying precariously with one hand, he heard his repair kit hit the ground where it had fallen from his arm. He took a moment to breathe before pulling himself back onto the steps. He had to get to engineering.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Repair crews, seal off the hull on Deck fourteen."  
  
"Aye, Captain." Aeva struggled to maintain her breathing as she led her crew to deck fourteen. Her heart was beating faster than she thought possible, but she wasn't sure what was worse, the adrenaline, the worry about what exactly they had got themselves into or the nervousness of being in charge, even if it was only of four other crewmembers.  
  
She began to cough as they pried open the doors. The smoke was blinding and she felt her eyes stinging. Motioning for the others to follow, she hurried towards the breach, jumping quickly out of the way as the panel to her left sparked and finally burst into flames.  
  
Instructing Telfer to deal with the fire, she led the others to the breach, joining another team there. She conferred quickly with Baxter and both teams set about repairs. All the time she was working a sense of foreboding began to build inside her. Perhaps it was the part of J'Tala that was left within. The old farmer had always had some strange sixth sense about him, and it had haunted his successors whenever they least expected it.  
  
Shaking the feeling off, she continued to work, conferring with her crewmates where necessary, but trying her best not to say too much. She had a bad feeling that things were about to go very wrong.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
1 End Part  
  
Okay, I've decided to post this in 2 parts. I have written all of episode 1, I'm working on Episode 2 and I'm hoping there'll be enough interest that some of you will want to write future episodes. If anyone's interested in writing, sharing ideas etc. then I've started a Yahoo!  
  
To join the Liberty Yahoo! Group, you can subscribe at  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/star_trek_liberty  
  
I'll also post a character list in the files section after I've written Episode 2 so that you can read all about the newbies and find out some helpful information. I'd post it now, but then I'd be spoiling who lives and who doesn't! ;)  
  
Feedback is a wonderful gift, please give generously :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Star Trek Liberty  
  
By Kyizi  
  
Episode 1: Caretaker, Part 1  
  
Continued…  
  
(For disclaimer etc, see previous part)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damage report!"  
  
"T-T-The C-Chief's dead, Sir."  
  
Joe walked straight to the woman and placed a hand firmly on each arm, steadying her, "Calm down, Cadet. Are you okay to keep working?"  
  
"I-I'll be f-fine, Sir."  
  
"Good. Get straight on the deflector; I know you were the last person to realign it. You did a good job, now get to it."  
  
"Aye, Sir."  
  
Joe nodded at the woman and headed straight to Ballard's station, knowing that, although scatterbrained, she would be the most likely to have all the readouts in front of her. The woman was lying on the ground next to the panel, unconscious.  
  
"Ashmore! Get her to sickbay ASAP."  
  
"Aye, Sir!"  
  
As the woman helped Ballard to her feet, Joe nodded and turned to the panel in front of him. As he had hoped, Ballard had had the readouts from the ships vital systems ready. It wasn't looking good, in fact, some of them just had to be wrong.  
  
The people around him were panicking, he could see it in the way they moved, could hear it in their voices. A loud noise from the computer hailed him to the warp core and he quickly set about finding the problem.  
  
"Ah, damn it." He quickly tapped his comm. badge, "Engineering to Bridge. We have some severe damage. The Chief's dead. Possibly a warp core breach."  
  
"Secure all engineering systems. I'm on my way."  
  
Joe nodded to himself and turned to face the crew. There were few left, but those that were seemed to be handling things a little better now that they heard the Captain was coming. He quickly turned back to the warp core. Things were not looking good.  
  
"Lieutenant, I believe the warp core injector has a malfunction."  
  
"Get to level seven."  
  
Vorik inclined his head and quickly made his way out of the door as Joe rushed to another control panel. He quickly isolated the micro fractures that were occurring, hoping to stop them before they got to bad.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"Lieutenant Carey, report."  
  
"There are…"  
  
"Warning. Warp core micro fractures. Breach imminent."  
  
"What's the warp core pressure?" The Captain asked, joining him.  
  
"2100 kilopascals." Joe replied instantly. He was a little nervous around the Captain, and he hated himself for letting the feeling begin to take over in the middle of a crisis.  
  
"Lock down the magnetic constrictors."  
  
Joe frowned, "If we lock them down at these pressures," he started, "we might not be able to reinitialise the dilitium reaction." She couldn't be seriously thinking about it. He knew that she must have realised this herself, but she couldn't be serious.  
  
"Warning. Warp core micro fractures. Breach imminent."  
  
The Captain raised her eyebrows a little at the computer's voice, "We don't have much of a choice. We've got to get the reaction rate down before we try to seal it."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Joe nodded. He didn't entirely agree that this was the best way to go about it, but he couldn't think of anything himself, so he wasn't about to argue with the Captain, especially not in the middle of a crisis.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"God, you're heavy." Ashmore mumbled to herself, dragging Ballard's unconscious form through the corridor. She jumped, accidentally dropping her crewmate to the ground, as the panel to her left exploded.  
  
"Ashmore!" she groaned, lifting her head to look at the approaching personnel.  
  
"I'm fine, check on Ballard."  
  
"She's alive."  
  
She turned to face Aeva, allowing her friend to pull her to her feet. Wincing, she used her free hand to rub the back of her head, "Must've had some flying debris."  
  
"Yeah, there's a bit of the panel over there."  
  
"Yeah, I can feel it thanks." Ashmore smiled a little at Telfer, who was pulling Ballard up with the help of an officer she had yet to meet.  
  
"Any idea what's happening yet?" Telfer asked, "Ugh, you're friend needs to think about losing a few pounds."  
  
Ashmore smirked, "Yeah and there are two of you, think how I felt."  
  
"Hmm, I may have been unconscious, but I'm not deaf."  
  
"Lyndsey?" Ashmore helped Aeva and the others sit Ballard on the ground against the wall.  
  
"I-I'm okay." she winced rubbing the back of her head, "Okay, so I may be a little concuss, but I'll be fine. What's happening?"  
  
"You tell us, you probably got more from your readouts before you were knocked out than what we know." Ashmore said sighing.  
  
"What I thought I saw isn't possible." Lyndsey said, getting to her feet with their help.  
  
Ashmore frowned, "What did you see?"  
  
"Help me back to engineering and I'll tell you."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Unlock the magnetic constrictors."  
  
Joe continued to tap the consol, furiously praying that this was going to work, "Constrictors on line"  
  
"Pressure?"  
  
Joe smiled a little to himself, "It's working. 2500 kilopascals and holding." He shook his head as the readouts continued to grow in their favour. Somehow he doubted he'd be contradicting any of the Captains ideas in the future.  
  
"Bridge to Janeway. We're being scanned by the array, Captain. It's penetrated our shields."  
  
Joe frowned as the Captain replied. This wasn't good. The Captain had confirmed what he had seen on the readouts, he was still getting used to the idea that they were thousands of light years from home, the knowledge that they were being scanned wasn't something that brightened his day. Things could only get worse.  
  
Shaking his head he started to make his way to Ballard's workstation and found himself walking into a haystack. A haystack? Joe frowned and looked around, yes; he was standing next to a haystack. To his left there was a large barn, and behind him he could see the crew were as confused as he was.  
  
"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…actually, it looks like we are."  
  
"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, you know."  
  
Joe smiled and turned to face Aeva, "Was the last for me."  
  
"Ah, well, that explains it." Aeva held out her tricorder, allowing him to read it. "We seem to be inside some kind of holographic projection. I think the entire crew is here, the Captain seems to be over there." She nodded to a small group of officers.  
  
"She seems to have everything under control, and I'm sure she'll keep us informed. Zain I need you to get the crew together, pull engineering to one side, I want theories, ideas, anything that you guy can come up with. I want to figure out why we're here. Understood?"  
  
Aeva smirked, "Sir, yes, Sir!" she mock saluted as Joe rolled his eyes, "Looks like someone's psyching himself up for Chief Engineer." Her smile faltered as she realised how crass her remark had sounded. "I-I didn't mean to disrespect…"  
  
"I know. No one expected this, the Chief's death was in the line of duty, and it could've just as easily been one of us. Now, go get the crew together."  
  
Aeva nodded and left, heading in the direction of Ashmore and Ballard, who seemed to be a little more awake than he had last seen her. He took some time to simply look around him, taking in the scenery, trying to figure out if there were any way he could find a control panel and get them all out of here.  
  
An old man approached him and he frowned, knowing that it was a hologram left him ill at ease. He didn't know what it was, but something about interacting with a being that wasn't really there unnerved him. As much as he loved the science of holodecks he never used programs that included holographic people, he just didn't like it.  
  
"Can I offer you some lemonade? My wife makes the best in these here parts."  
  
"Eh, no thanks. I'm okay."  
  
"Aw, now come on, I'm sure we can rustle you up something."  
  
"Really," Joe edged away from him, "I'm fine. I'll be, eh, I'll be right back." Joe moved quickly away from the man, heading straight towards the small gathering that Aeva had collected together.  
  
"Just need to account for everyone." He heard a man saying as he joined the group. "Who are you?"  
  
"Lieutenant Carey."  
  
"Right, Tom Paris." Tom smiled and looked down at his padd, "That seems to be everyone. I'll talk to you later."  
  
He took the man's offered hand and watched as he headed back to the Captain. Joe turned back to the group and noted that most of the engineering crew seemed to have survived, more than he had originally suspected. A woman to his right was fidgeting with her hands, glancing about her edgily.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Joe asked approaching her.  
  
"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Just ignore her, she gets like this." Joe looked up as Telfer joined them, "Why do you think they lock her away in analysis, we'd never survive her in engineering."  
  
Joe laughed as the woman hit her friend. "I think you're going to pay for that."  
  
"I think I already did, owe!"  
  
"Don't be such a baby."  
  
Joe smiled as he realised what Telfer had been doing. The woman had already relaxed and was talking to him as if there were nothing wrong. Turning to the group he had to wonder how they were all going to get out of this, but he knew that they would. Call him an optimist, but he had somehow managed to find hope and he knew that they would get out of this.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Celes smiled at Billy, knowing exactly what he was doing. It didn't bother her that he thought it was easy to handle her, in a way it was. She smiled as Ane joined them, laughing at Billy who seemed to be doing a very good chicken impression.  
  
She looked around her; there was something about this place that she didn't like. Perhaps it was simply that she wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be on the ship, in space, chasing Maquis, not stuck who knows where on an imaginary farmyard.  
  
"Hey, Tal, you still with us?"  
  
"Unfortunately." She gave Billy a lopsided smile and turned back to him. "Just thinking."  
  
"Watch you don't sprain something there."  
  
Celes raised her eyebrows, "Do you want me to beat you up?"  
  
"Not particularly, but since there's little chance of that happening, ever, I guess it doesn't really…ouch!"  
  
"I think you might want to…" she broke off as the entire crew began to run towards the barn. "What's happening?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Turning to her right, she saw Lieutenant Carey matching her every stride. Within moments they were inside, surrounded by angry looking holograms with pitchforks. Celes' eyes widened as she took in the scene, too afraid to say anything and not sure if she should anyway. She cast a frightened glance at Billy. His face was white and he was terrified which made her feel twice as worried. If Billy was scared it was definitely as bad as she thought.  
  
A voice shook her from her reverie and she turned her gaze back to the crowd before them. "Since you won't have our corn on the cob, we'll proceed ahead of schedule."  
  
What? She wondered. Then everything went black.  
  
Celes groaned and rubbed her eyes before struggling to her feet. Looking around, she found herself in the corridor she had been in before arriving on the strange holographic farm.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
She turned, finding herself faced with Lieutenant Chapman, "I-I think so. We're back on Voyager, right? This isn't another illusion, is it?"  
  
Chapman pulled out his tricorder and scanned their surroundings. "Nope. No illusion, we're back on Voyager, all right."  
  
Celes breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes, "Thank the Prophets."  
  
"You're Celes, right?"  
  
"Yeah." She opened her eyes and smiled, "Lieutenant Chapman?"  
  
"Yes." He smiled at her and inclined his head, "I'd better get back."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, me too." She smiled, watching as he ran towards the turbo lift and took a moment to steady her breathing. Uttering a small prayer she turned and headed back to the lab she had been in.  
  
"Yeah, having your experiment ruining the ship would be a perfect end to a perfect day." She muttered to her self and headed in the opposite direction.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"I don't like this."  
  
"You don't like anything." Antonio smirked.  
  
"I think I like you better when you're unconscious."  
  
Antonio frowned and subconsciously rubbed the back of his head, "I resent that."  
  
"You would." Despite her serious voice, there was a sparkle in her eyes, and Antonio grinned at her.  
  
"Look, things can only get better, right?"  
  
Kerris groaned, "Trust you to say that. You do realise that things will get worse now that you've said that."  
  
"Did the prophets tell you that, or are you just speculating."  
  
"Mock me all you like,"  
  
"I intend to."  
  
"But when things go bad, you'll be the one who owes me an apology."  
  
Antonio grinned, "Promise."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kerris moved towards the control panel, tapping it furiously with her right hand, hitting more wrong keys than right. Grunting in frustration, she stopped and leaned her head against the wall.  
  
"You're trying too hard. Let your good hand heal and stop beating up your right hand in the meantime."  
  
"I need to get this ship operational. In case you haven't noticed, there's a rather large federation vessel hovering outside and we're down an engineer."  
  
Antonio nodded, "I know, but if you break your other hand before Chris has the change to fix that one, then were completely screwed."  
  
Kerris nodded, "I know you're right, I just want to realign the navigational sensors before you three walk into their open arms. And Thomas couldn't fix a damn thing."  
  
"I heard that, Kerris. You'd better watch it or I'll leave you the way you are." Christopher approached her with his med kit and pulled her left hand out of its makeshift bandage. Tutting at the mess of bruises he saw, he ignored Kerris' hissing and went about setting the bones back into place.  
  
"Maybe when you're over there, you can steal some med supplies, and maybe a better doctor. Ouch!" Kerris glared at Christopher and tried to pull her hand away, only to cry out in pain.  
  
"Calm down, Nye, you'll only make it worse. Look, I'm off to meet the others, I'll see you when we get back."  
  
"Be careful, Toni, I still don't trust him."  
  
Antonio nodded, "I'll watch my back, and Chakotay's, promise." Kerris nodded and hissed again as Christopher popped another bone back into place.  
  
Antonio sighed, stretching his neck as he made his way through the corridors. Kerris' misgivings about Tuvok were nagging at him. Each member of the crew had been sceptical about the Vulcan wishing to join them, but Chakotay had stood by him, despite warnings from Seska, B'Elanna and Kerris. In fact it had to be a historical event that the three women had actually agreed on something, usually Kerris or B'Elanna were on their own, depending on who Seska decided to side with. It usually depended on whether or not she was jealous of B'Elanna at the time.  
  
Turning the corner, he nodded to Chakotay and picked up his weapon, setting it to the highest mark. He had no intention of using it, on anyone, unless absolutely necessary, but he liked to be prepared and he couldn't help but remember Kerris' warning.  
  
He looked over at Tuvok, taking in the Vulcan's cool exterior. He seemed like he always would and he wished there was some way he could read the man. What he wouldn't have given to be Betazoid, just for long enough to read the man, if that were even possible with a Vulcan.  
  
"Right, I want you both to stay close. I'm still not entirely sure I trust this Captain of theirs. We still don't know how we got here and, although I doubt it, we can't be sure that Voyager has nothing to do with us being here."  
  
"I find that to be highly illogical."  
  
"You would."  
  
Antonio turned to see Seska making her way into the room. She smiled at him and he nodded, shaking his head as she went straight to Chakotay. That man definitely had his hands full.  
  
"Are you sure I can't come with you?"  
  
Chakotay shook his head, "No, I said three of us would go over. I'm taking Tuvok and Tolaris and you won't change my mind," he finished with a smile.  
  
Antonio shook his head and smirked as Seska pouted. Chakotay laughed and kissed her forehead, walking towards the door, knowing that the others would follow.  
  
"I don't know what you think you're laughing at Tolaris, Kerris has you whipped. I, on the other hand, know how to say no."  
  
Antonio laughed, "She likes to think she does. The difference is, I don't have to worry about keeping Kerris on my good side, I don't share a bed with her."  
  
Chakotay raised his eyebrows and Antonio shook his head, forgetting that his Captain had called off his relationship with Seska. Muttering an embarrassed, "Sorry." Antonio kept his stride next to Chakotay, who laughed and stopped as they reached transporter. His face grew sombre as he looked at the control panel. Antonio followed his gaze and spotted B'Elanna's toolkit. He placed a hand on Chakotay's shoulder, shaking him from his reverie.  
  
"We'll get her back Chakotay." Chakotay nodded and the three men stood back to back, preparing to be transported. Seska nodded at them and began to work the controls.  
  
"Watch out, Captain. They're armed."  
  
Antonio found himself surrounded by Starfleet personnel, the metal glint of the room cutting into to the sharpness of his senses. Well, this wasn't how I'd planned on ending my day. He looked at Chakotay out of the corner of his eye. The man was on edge, he was doing something he'd really rather not, but if it meant getting Torres back, Antonio knew that Chakotay would do anything.  
  
"Put down your weapons. You won't need those here. It's good to have you back, Mr. Tuvok."  
  
Antonio frowned but kept his fingers tight on his weapon. Despite this woman's reassurances that he wouldn't need it, his weapon was currently his best friend. Kerris would be pleased, he thought idly before shaking himself back to the present.  
  
"I must inform you that I was assigned to infiltrate your crew, I am Captain Janeway's chief of security."  
  
Kerris was right! He wanted nothing more than to beat the living daylights out of the lying Vulcan, and that surprised him, because by nature he wasn't a violent man. Anger bubbled inside him. They'd spent time with this man as a comrade and he'd betrayed them.  
  
"Were you going to deliver us into their waiting hands, Vulcan?"  
  
Antonio couldn't understand how Chakotay was able to seem so calm. No doubt he had yet to notice the man standing by the Captain. Antonio really did feel angry now. That man had no right to be alive. Not after what he had done to them.  
  
He remembered vividly the day that B'Elanna had been so badly injured that she hadn't even been able to growl at his sexist remarks, and that was unheard of. Sure help had arrived, but that man had still betrayed them. Had taken a ship and run. Antonio had always suspected that there was more to it than met they eye, he had always questioned how their friends on Selka had got the message that had led them to help, but his pride and anger wouldn't allow him to feel anything but resentment to the man.  
  
"I see you had help."  
  
The spite Antonio detected in Chakotay's tone alerted him that his Captain had indeed noticed their friend. Sending a glare towards him, Antonio remained rigid in his place, waiting to see what Chakotay's next move would be.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Chakotay." Paris said rigidly.  
  
The words almost made him laugh and he was sure Chakotay felt the same way. Despite the fact that the man was a good pilot, he had made no friends among their crew, and even with all her shortcomings, the Liberty had been better off since Kerris had joined them. Antonio had someone he could trust deeply and the crew had a, somewhat more pleasant pilot, although that was debatable at times.  
  
Chakotay and the Starfleet Captain began to have a bit of a showdown and Antonio was preparing to settle down and watch the show when the subject changed to the matter at hand. Tolaris wasn't too sure he liked the idea of Chakotay going on a mission with the traitor and this Captain, she seemed to have more balls than Paris, although that wasn't saying much. Chakotay seemed to be following his line of thought as he approached him.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I can handle Paris and Janeway seems more interested in finding her missing crew member than castrating me."  
  
Antonio laughed and shook his head, "What a wonderfully colourful image, and I wouldn't put it past her either." Both men laughed and Antonio smiled, "Bring her back Chakotay."  
  
"I will." Chakotay took a deep breath and nodded, "I want you to go back to the Liberty. Take charge while I'm gone. I want you to stay in constant contact with Voyager, they have better sensor and I need you to be on the ball. Got it?"  
  
"Got it." Antonio sighed and headed for the transporter. "Kerris is going to kick my ass when I tell her I've left you with them."  
  
Chakotay laughed, "Well, just remember, you don't share a bed."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Tiera exchanged a look with Christopher and shook her head with a smile. She tapped the controls again attempting to realign the sensors and extrapolate as much data from the surrounding area as possible. She enjoyed being a navigator, there was no question, but she had always felt as if she had to live up to her predecessor.  
  
She had never met Terikov, but she had heard about him. Chakotay had liked the man, the entire crew had and she had his shoes to fill. She had joined the crew a week after his capture and she didn't like to think how he was feeling, stuck in a federation jail.  
  
Thomas snickered a little and she turned to see what was happening. She wouldn't trade places with Tolaris for all the money on Ferenganar. Kerris was currently yelling at him for leaving Chakotay with Starfleet and a bunch of traitors. Personally, she thought the woman just needed to vent. She had known Kerris since they were children, although granted, not very well, and she knew about the woman's temper, she guessed it came from the woman's Cardassian half.  
  
She turned to Christopher. She'd been slowly getting to know the man over the last few weeks and if there was one thing she was sure about it was that he hadn't entirely trusted that Kerris was on their side to begin with and now that he knew her, he felt immensely guilty. Kerris wasn't one to talk about her past, but a berating from Antonio had set them all straight on a few things.  
  
Tiera shivered, she didn't know how Kerris had coped, living her whole life as an outcast. Being pitied by most and shunned by the rest. Her mother had been a wonderful woman and Tiera remembered her fondly, the woman could never have terminated her pregnancy, despite the child's horrendous conception, she was too kind hearted to kill anything, especially her own child.  
  
"Think it's all over?" Dylan asked, entering the room with a smile.  
  
"I hope so, for Antonio's sake." Tiera laughed. "I doubt he could take much more."  
  
"Oh, wait, I think I hear voices…"  
  
"Yup," Christopher said with a smile, "Round three is commencing."  
  
"No, that's Seska." Tiera said cringing.  
  
"That boy's going to get his ass kicked." Chris said with a laugh. "If I were you two, I'd start praying to your Prophets for his safe return."  
  
"I'm sure he's doing that himself." Dylan said, smirking, "Pity he's not Bajoran."  
  
Tiera laughed and shook her head, turning back to her work. She had managed to compile a basic map of their surroundings, as far as their sensors would go, at least, and was considering hailing Voyager for a little help. She hesitated before turning to her friends.  
  
"Just do it, Naïve."  
  
"What?" she asked Christopher, frowning.  
  
He smiled, "You were going to ask if you could hail Voyager, am I right?"  
  
"You be right, Mr Thomas."  
  
"Then go ahead. I'm sure Chakotay wouldn't mind, he is in league with them at the moment anyway." Christopher finished, a slight bitterness to his voice.  
  
"What did you expect him to do, Christopher, we're stranded out here and so are they. Despite what we were fighting for in the Alpha Quadrant, we need to work together at the moment."  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you're falling for that as well."  
  
The three turned to face Seska as she entered the room, Mikelo, Suder and Sanders trailing behind her. Tiera rolled her eyes and turned back to her control panel.  
  
"Do not contact Voyager."  
  
"Sorry, you're a little late, Seska, I've already done it." She smiled sweetly and turned back to the screen, waiting for a reply.  
  
"This is Ensign Rollins, what do you require?"  
  
"I'm attempting to compile a map of the area, but our sensors don't reach as wide as yours, I was wondering if there was any chance we could exchange information."  
  
Rollins nodded, "I'd like to, but I think it'd be best if I check with my Captain first. I'll get back to you."  
  
Tiera nodded, "Understood. Liberty out."  
  
"You see?" Tiera rolled her eyes and turned to face Seska. She got on well with most people, but there was just something about Seska that rubbed her the wrong way. Perhaps it was something to do with the way she scurried about at Chakotay's feet and wouldn't let anyone else near him unless she had little choice. Or perhaps it was just that there was something that made her distrust the woman. Either way, they had to work together, and Tiera saw no point in starting something.  
  
"Do I see what?"  
  
"That they're going to leave us here." Seska smiled a little at the shocked looks on her companion's faces, relishing in the fact that the thought had occurred to her before anyone else. "Why do you think they've taken away our Captain? How else do they leave us unprepared for them getting themselves home and leaving us here? Either that or they take us unaware, get home with us in tow and there you have it, instant jailbirds."  
  
Dylan shook his head, "I don't believe you."  
  
"No one asked you, Rei." Seska replied scathingly, "I'm simply telling it like it is."  
  
"It's complete speculation, Seska." Christopher replied, but Tiera could hear it in his voice, he wasn't so sure and the smile on Seska's face proved that she had heard it as well.  
  
"Seska, you're starting something here that we don't need. We need to concentrate on getting B'Elanna back."  
  
"I agree," Seska said sweetly, "I'm just saying that I don't trust these Starfleet officers and I think we should watch our backs. Agreed?"  
  
Tiera exchanged a look with Dylan and Christopher before they slowly nodded their heads. "Okay, Seska, we'll agree to keep an eye on Voyager and it's crew, if you'll agree to leave this alone, for the moment at least."  
  
Seska inclined her head before replying, "Okay, agreed."  
  
"Good, now that we have that sorted," Dylan said, standing, "I think we'd better get back to work. This ship's not going to repair itself."  
  
Mikelo groaned at Dylan's words and shook his head as they all prepared to leave the bridge. Christopher smirked at his friend and turned back to his console, but Tiera stared after her comrades. There was something in Seska's voice that made her feel uneasy and with things as bad as they were, that was the last thing they needed.  
  
Sighing, Tiera turned back to her consol and began to access the sensors again, hoping she could alter them again to take in a wider range. But all the time she was thinking of their situation. B'Elanna was lost somewhere and Chakotay was off with some Starfleet Captain, on board their ship, attempting to come up with a way to find her. But most of all, the thing that worried her was simple; They were lost thousands of light-years from home, and if she was honest with herself, Tiera had a feeling that she wouldn't be seeing Bajor for a long time to come.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
1  
  
2 To be continued…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
2.1 END EPISODE 1  
  
Well? What do you think? Do you like where I'm going with this? Do you like the characters? Think you have something to offer the universe of Star Trek Liberty? If you do, then join my Yahoo! Group.  
  
You can join it at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/star_trek_liberty 


End file.
